Electric vehicles include an electric machine for electricity generation and propulsion. The electric machines may have an inverter to convert direct current to alternating current required by the electric machine. A high-voltage or traction battery may supply electricity to the traction electric machine or motor. The inverter may include a boost converter to increase the voltage of rails associated with the inverter to maintain the inverter voltage supplied by the battery.